


Breathe

by SoulOfStars



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, darker than my usual, i've got lots of poems on the mind, not much else here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulOfStars/pseuds/SoulOfStars
Summary: keep breathing





	Breathe

Breathing.   
It takes so much time,   
So much effort,   
Just to push and pull little slices of air into these lungs. 

Breathing.   
Some days it hurts  
To breathe,   
To feel,   
To remember things best left buried. 

Breathing.   
Shallow breaths until you have no choice but to do otherwise.   
A deep breath, then shallow again. 

Breathing.   
Sometimes you can hear your thoughts,   
Sometimes you can drown them out. 

Breathing.   
In, out.   
In, out.   
In.   
It takes four more steps before your lungs start burning.   
Out. 

Breathing.   
Submerge yourself in water,   
Hold your breath as long as you can.   
The water is quiet.   
You break the surface and gasp,   
Racing towards light. 

Breathing.   
In, out.   
In, out.   
A deep breath, then shallow again.   
Keep breathing, I tell you.   
Keep breathing.


End file.
